nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
World of Warcraft-Bücher
Artbooks * Die fantastischen Welten von WoW: Wrath of The Lich King. Panini Books. 19. Juni 2009. ISBN 3-83321-870-3. ISBN 978-3833218705. Begleitbücher * World of Warcraft: Burning Crusade. Official Strategy Guide. Michael Lummis, Ed Kern. Markt und Technik. 22. Februar 2007. ISBN 3-82729-140-2 . * World of Warcraft: Das Buch der Dungeons III. Koch Media GmbH. September 2007. ISBN 3-94064-400-5 * World of Warcraft: Dungeon Companion 01 - Der offizielle Taktik-Guide. Brady Autorenteam. Markt und Technik. 29. September 2006. ISBN 3-82729-135-6 * World of Warcraft: Dungeon Companion 02 - Der offizielle Taktik-Guide. Vivendi Universal Interactive. * World of Warcraft: Master Guide 2. Ausgabe. Vivendi Games Deutschland GmbH. Comics The Sunwell Trilogy * Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy 01 - Drachenjagd. Richard A. Knaak, Jae-Hwan Kim. TOKYOPOP. 1. Mai 2005. ISBN 3-86580-237-0 :: Nach dem Kampf am Berg Hyjal sammeln die freien Rassen von Azeroth neue Kräfte. Der junge und zerbrechliche Frieden wird sogleich durch uralte und gefährliche Mächte bedroht. Einer aus den Reihen der Elfen war so machtbesessen, dass er diese uralten Mächte beschwor, um sein dunkles Ziel zu verwirklichen. Der Verräter hat somit nicht nur Schande und Gefahr über die Elfen gebracht, sondern das ganze Land ist nun bedroht. Kalecgyos, einer der letzten Überlebenden des Volkes der Blauen Drachen wird auf eine geheime Mission nach Lordaeron, dem Königreich der Menschen, gesandt um nach Rat zu fragen. Verfolgt und getrieben von einem rachsüchtigen zwergenhaften Kopfgeldjäger und von den Schergen des Elfenverräters gejagt, ist Kalecs Schicksal auch noch an Aveena, ein wunderschönes Menschen-Mädchen voller Geheimnisse geknüpft. * Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy 02 - Eisige Schatten. Richard A. Knaak, Kim Jae-Hwan, Claudia Kern. Tokyopop. 3. April 2006. ISBN 3-86580-238-9 :: Anveena und Kalec kämpfen weiter gegen die Invasion der Geißel. Mit Tyris Hilfe machen sie sich durch die eisige Einöde auf den Weg zum Nistgipfel, um dort einen Zwerg namens Loggi zu finden, der sie von den magischen Halsringen befreien soll. Doch das Böse ist ihnen schon wieder einen Schritt voraus und Kalec muss mit ansehen, wie Anveena von einer dunklen Gestalt verschleppt wird. Während der Sonnenbrunnen für die Freunde in unerreichbare Ferne rückt, breitet sich die Untoten-Geißel erbarmungslos weiter aus. * Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy 03 - Geisterland. Richard A. Knaak, Jae-Hwan Kim. Tokyopop. 20. März 2007. ISBN 3-86580-238-9 :: Der Sonnenbrunnen, Quelle der mächtigen Magie der Hochelfen, galt als zerstört... Bis jetzt! In den Ruinen von Quel'Thalas, das nun vielmehr den Pestländern gleicht, wollen Tyri, Jorad und Kalec ihre Gefährtin Anveena aus den Fängen Dar'Khans befreien. So folgen sie dem kleinen Drachen Raac, der zu wissen scheint, wo Anveena sich aufhält. Doch bevor die drei Freunde Dar'Khans Versteck ausfindig machen können, taucht etwas Anderes, Fremdes in dem zerstörten Geisterland auf... Warcraft: Shadow Wing * Warcraft: Shadow Wing 01 - The Dragons of Outland. Richard A. Knaak, Jae-Hwan Kim. TOKYOPOP. 17. Juni 2010. ISBN 3-86580-438-1 :: Die Reise von Tyrigosa und Jorad Knüpp ist noch längst nicht zu Ende. Konnten sie in "Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy" noch verhindern, dass sich die Geißel die mächtigen Energien des Sonnenbrunnens einverleibte, werden die beiden nun in das Dunkle Portal gezogen und in die Scherbenwelt gesandt. Dort begegnen sie einer Gruppe mysteriöser Kreaturen: Den Netherdrachen. Der skrupellose Todesritter Ragnok Bluthäscher hat derweil düstere Pläne für die gesamte Scherbenwelt... * Warcraft: Shadow Wing 02 - Nexus Point. Richard A. Knaak, Jae-hwan Kim. TOKYOPOP. 02. November 2010 Warcraft: Legends * Warcraft: Legends 01. Richard Knaak, Jae-Hwan Kim, Mike Wellman, Mi-Young No. TOKYOPOP. 21. August 2008. ISBN 3-86719-422-X :: Seit Urzeiten werden in Azeroth Legenden über wahren Heldenmut von Generation zu Generation überliefert. Die Sagen vom Schicksal des mutigen Tauren-Kriegers Trag Highmountain, den Anpassungsschwierigkeiten des Gnoms Lazlo, den düsteren Racheplänen des Schmiedes Nori und dem mutigen Feldzug des Bauern Halsand, decken das gesamte Spektrum der World of Warcraft ab. * Warcraft: Legends 02. Diverse. TOKYOPOP. 17. Dezember 2008. ISBN 3-86719-424-6 :: Der untote Tauren-Krieger Trag Highmountain wird mit seiner größten Furcht konfrontiert, die Waisenmädchen Lieren und Loania erfahren eine grausame Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft, die Schamanin Kova Breithorn und der Gnom Miles Kernkrümmer lernen eine wichtige Lektion zum Thema Freundschaft und der tapfere Orc Jaruk Blutfeuer findet unverhofft eine neue Familie. * Warcraft: Legends 03. Diverse. TOKYOPOP. 6. März 2009. ISBN 3-86719-497-1 :: Der dritte Teil des Abenteuers um Trag Highmountain, den heldenhaften Tauren, der als Untoter wiedergeboren wurde. In den anderen Erzählungen stehen unter anderem der Goblin Krzzz, der unfreiwillig zum Helden wird, und der Zwerg Hemet Nesingwary, der vom Jäger zum Beschützer wird, im Mittelpunkt. * Warcraft: Legends 04. Diverse. TOKYOPOP. 17. Juni 2009. ISBN 3-86719-498-X :: Das letzte Kapitel um den untoten Tauren Trag Highmountain, dessen Reise seinen Höhepunkt findet, als er den Lichkönig konfrontiert ... und um seine Seele kämpft. In weiteren Legenden geht es um eine barbarische Piratenbande, einen Jahrmarkt voller Außenseiter, die weder der Horde noch der Allianz angehören und um die kleine Draka aus dem Klan der Frostwölfe. * Warcraft: Legends 05. Diverse. TOKYOPOP. 14. Oktober 2009. ISBN 3-86719-499-8 :: Das Orc-Mädchen Draka will eine echte Kriegerin werden. Wird sie die ihr gestellten Aufgaben meistern? In einer weiteren Geschichten geht es um die Zwillingsschwestern Lieren und Loania, die sich auf die Reise zum magischen Turm begeben. World of Warcraft Comic-Reihe * World of Warcraft Comic 01: Fremder in einem fremden Land. Walter Simonson, Ludo Lullabi, Sandra Hope. Panini. 20. November 2008. * World of Warcraft Comic 02: In den Klauen des Todes. Walter Simonson. Panini. 4. Dezember 2009. * World of Warcraft Comic 03: Angriff der Geißel. Walter Simonson, Louise Simonson, Mike Bowden. Panini Manga und Comic. 20. April 2010. Diverse * World of Warcraft: Aschenbringer. Micky Neilson. Panini. 22. Mai 2009. * Warcraft: Death Knight. Dan Jolley, Rocio Zucchi, Peter Clausen. Tokyopop. 19. März 2010. Romane * Warcraft Band 01. Der Tag des Drachen. Richard A. Knaak, Claudia Kern. Panini Books. Februar 2005. * Warcraft Band 02. Der Lord der Clans. Christie Golden, Claudia Kern. Panini Books. 26. September 2005. ISBN 3-89748-701-2. * Warcraft Band 03. Der letzte Wächter. Jeff Grubb, Claudia Kern. Panini Books. 26. September 2005. ISBN 3-89748-702-0. ISBN 978-3-8332-1338-0. * Warcraft Band 04. Krieg der Ahnen 1. Die Quelle der Ewigkeit. Richard A. Knaak, Mathias Ulinski, Holger Wiest, Claudia Kern. Panini Books. 17. Januar 2005. ISBN 3-8332-1092-3. ISBN 978-3-8332-1092-1 * Warcraft Band 05. Krieg der Ahnen 2. Die Dämonenseele. Richard A. Knaak, Claudia Kern. Panini Books. 20. Juni 2005. ISBN 3-8332-1205-5 * Warcraft Band 06. Krieg der Ahnen 3. Das Erwachen. Richard A. Knaak. Panini Books. 20. Dezember 2005. ISBN 978-3-8332-1202-4 * World of WarCraft 01: Teufelskreis: BD 1. Keith R. A. DeCandido, Mathias Ulinski, Holger Wiest, Mick Schnelle. Panini Books. 16. August 2006. * World of Warcraft 02: Der Aufstieg der Horde. Christie Golden. Panini Books. 18. Juli 2007. * World of Warcraft 03: Im Strom der Dunkelheit. Aaron Rosenberg, Mick Schnelle. Panini Books. 16. Januar 2008. * World of Warcraft 04: Jenseits des Dunklen Portals. Aaron Rosenberg, Christie Golden. Panini. 19. November 2008. * World of Warcraft 05: Die Nacht des Drachen. Richard A. Knaak. Panini. 3. April 2009. * Warcraft, Starcraft, Diablo - Blizzard Legends Band 01. Originaltitel: Of Blood and Honor. Chris Metzen, Micky Neilson, Robert B. Marks, Claudia Kern. Panini Books. 13. Dezember 2006. ISBN 3-83321-464-3. ISBN 978-3833214646. :: Von Blut und Ehre. Der noble Paladin Tirion Fordring betrachtete die Orks stets als eine bösartige und korrupte Bande von Halsabschneidern. Er verbrachte fast sein ganzes Leben damit, die Menschheit vor deren Hinterlist zu bewahren. Aber ein überraschender Zwischenfall bringt sein Weltbild ins Wanken. Plötzlich ist er sich nicht mehr sosicher, wer das wahre Monster ist... * World of Warcraft. Premiumausgabe. Keith DeCandido, Christie Golden, Aaron Rosenberg. Panini. 21. Mai 2008. ISBN 3-83321-738-3. ISBN 978-3833217388 :: Enthält die ersten drei World of Warcraft-Romane. * World of Warcraft: Arthas - Aufstieg des Lichkönigs. Christie Golden. Panini. 18. September 2009. ISBN 3-83321-940-8. ISBN 978-3833219405 :: Seine Niedertracht ist legendär. Herrscher der untoten Geißel, Träger der Runenklinge Frostgram und Feind der freien Völker Azeroths. Der Lichkönig ist ein Wesen von unberechenbarer Macht und beispielloser Bösartigkeit. Seine eisige Seele lechzt nach der Vernichtung allen Lebens in der ...Doch es war nicht immer so. Lange bevor seine Seele mit der des Orcschamanen Ner zhul verschmolz, war der Lichkönig kein Geringerer als Arthas Menethil Kronprinz Lordaerons und treuer Paladin des Ordens der Silbernen Hand. Als eine Armee von Untoten alles bedroht, was er liebt, ist Arthas dazu gezwungen, sich auf eine unglückselige Suche nach einer bestimmten Runenklinge zu begeben. Eine Waffe, die mächtig genug ist, seine Heimat zu retten. Doch das Objekt seiner Begierde verlangt einen furchtbaren Preis von seinem neuen Besitzer, der mit einem grauenhaften Abstieg in die Verdammnis beginnt. Arthas Weg führt ihn direkt in die arktischen Eiswüsten zum Frostthron, wo ihn das Dunkelste aller Schicksale erwartet. * World of Warcraft: Sturmgrimm. Richard A. Knaak. Panini. 22. Juni 2010. ISBN 3-83322-055-4. ISBN 978-3833220555 :: Als die Welt von Azeroth noch jung war, gaben ihr die gottgleichen Titanen Form, indem sie Land und Meere umgestalteten. Dabei folgten sie einem einzigartigen Modell, das sie von Azeroth entworfen hatten. Obwohl die Titanen Azeroth schon längst verlassen haben, existiert dieser legendäre Entwurf bis zum heutigen Tag. Er ist bekannt als der Smaragdgrüne Traum - eine exotische und urtümliche Version der ...Viele Geheimnisse umgeben den Smaragdgrünen Traum und seine unnahbaren Wächter - die grünen Drachen. Seit jeher betraten Druiden den Traum, um das stete Auf und Ab des Lebens auf Azeroth zu überwachen; immer bestrebt, das empfindliche Gleichgewicht zu wahren. Aber nicht alle Träume sind angenehm. Denn jetzt beginnt der Smaragdgrüne Alptraum - eine verderbte Region innerhalb des Smaragdgrünen Traums - zu wuchern und verwandelt den Traum in ein Reich des Schreckens. Grüne Drachen wurden dort mit gebrochenem Geist und entstellten Leibern angetroffen. Druiden, die den zunehmend düster werdenden Traum betraten, fällt es immer schwerer, ihn wieder zu verlassen. Doch dies sind nicht die einzigen Opfer. Selbst Malfurion Sturmgrimm, der Erzdruide der Nachtelfen, scheint Opfer der wachsenden Bedrohung geworden zu sein. Eine verzweifelte Suche beginnt, um den vermissten Druiden den Krallen des Alptraums wieder zu entreißen. Bald werden die Feinde der Natur die wahre Bedeutung seines Namens kennenlernen ... * World of Warcraft: Die Vorgeschichte zu Cataclysm. Christie Golden. Panini Books. 6. Oktober 2010. ISBN 3-83322-132-1. ISBN 978-3833221323. Kategorie:Glossar